Modelling Gig
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy has just graduated from Grand Line High School and is now going into Thousand Suns College! He graduated with exceptional marks in ... certain subjects... During the summer, he encounters a certain green-haired man. His life changes a "he" gets to learn about him more. Later, they want to apply for a job together, what is it? Pair: ZoLu Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy) more inside..
1. Perfect Exam

**Hi guys! I'm new here and this is going to be my first fanfic!**

**Luffy has just graduated high school! He graduated with exceptional marks in ... certain subjects (teehee). During the summer, he encounters a certain green-haired man. His life changes a "he" gets to learn about him more. Soon enought, they want to apply for a job together, what is it?**

**Pairings: Zoro x Luffy (ZoLu) -always seme x uke, Shanks x Luffy (Chapter 1&2), Luffy-solo**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Toys, Fetishes, explicit adult content, Pool filled with lemon-y and smexy goodness, a little OOC maybe?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the amazing One Piece that Eiichiro-Oda Sensei owns!**

**Main Characters:**

**Luffy age 18 - Grand Line High School -Thousand Suns ****College**

**Zoro age 20 - Thousand Suns College**

**Shanks age 30 - Perverted teacher of Grand Line High School**

**Dragon age 40 - Luffy's Dad**

**(more people to come in later chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Perfect Exam

On the big stage of Grand Line High School's cafeteria, there is a tall skinny man with a black afro. Standing at the podium, he calls the names of the successful graduates. the next one is... "Monkey D. Luffy!" There is a huge cheer in the audience, as Luffy walks out from teh back, he sees his dad clapping happily for his acomplishment. he turn back to the principal, "Thanks Principal Brook! Shishishi!"

Brook announced to the audience: "Yohohohoho! I would like to give an extra congratz to Monkey D. Luffy! He has earned the highests marks in our school in: Gym, Fashion/Modelling and Swimming! Let's give him another round of applause! Yohohohoho!"

The audience stood up and clapped, Luffy was blushing from getting all this attention. "Aww, you guys don't have to be so kind!" he said as he walked back.

After Principal Brook called the final name, he asked everyone to raise. he gave his long a boring speech, where everyone almost fell asleep, about how he was proud to be the principal of these fine students ... yada yada yada blah blah blah... Although, the touchy part at the end managed to keep everyone awake. "Without further ado, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIAL GRADUATED FROM GRAND LINE HIGH!"

With a loud cheer, the graduates took of their hats and tossed them in the air. Everyone is happy, they are all having fun, chit-chatting and having lots of food! Around 4:00pm, they party was over, all the graduates were going home. Luffy wanted to roam the school one last time before leaving. Just before leaving through the main doors, Pricipal Brook was waiting. "Be sure to visit often, Luffy" With a grin and nod, Luffy left, leaving his high school days behind.

On the drive home his dad, Dragon, asked "How do you feel about graduating?" "It's like a weight lifted of my sholders, but then I have to go to college which means more work." Luffy pouted.

When they got home, Dragon decided to pull out the big cake from the fridge, "Congratulations". "YAHOO CAKE!" he rushed over to the cake and grabbing a huge slice. He managed to scarf it down really quickly but still had room in his, what seemed to be, a black hole stomach. "Hahaha" Dragon laghed at the sight of Luffy's big appetite. After that he decided to crash on the couch.

**10:00pm**

"Oh wow, it's late" Luffy said while looking at the clock. "I'm going to take a shower and then sleep, Night Dad!" "Night son." Luffy rushed up the stairs to his room. He took off his clothes, grabbed his towel and ran for the bathroom. he turned the water on as he stepped in and adjusting it to the right temperature. The warm water was splashing against his body. He shampooed and lathered. He was thinking : _What kind of college do I want to go to? Or what do I want to do? _He sighed _Man, this is so hard. Maybe something to do with modelling? I mean I did really well in modelling/fashion._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Luffy was modelling for the exam for that class. Since everyone has to model, every student gets 1 day, with the teacher, to do the exam. He was the last one to do it. Shanks-sensei gave him a pile of clothes that included skinny jeans, cardigans, v-necks, swim trunks and a whole bunch of different accessories like belts and necklaces. "Match them up nicely so that they work together, then come out and to 10 poses with each outfit you can make. The better, the higher your mark will be." Luffy nodded, looking at the variety of clothing. He matched them up as best as he could. And of course, he always has the best sense of style in the class. He matched clothing together like v-necks with skinnies, tanks with sweats and cardigans with jeans. _His chest was big enough so that you can get a glimpse of it when he's wearing a v-neck or tank. His abs were so good-looking in the swimming outfit too._ Shanks thought to himself

One by one he changes and comes out and poses. So far he has the best score in the class. A 97% on the exam so far. "Nice Job Luffy! Your doing a great job with this stuff! As I expected, you have the highest score of the class!" Luffy smiled "Well, I'm just that good at it. Shishishishi!" he said looking sexy as he can in the pair of skinnies and tank. Shanks ituruppted "Well, I do feel bad about giving you jut the 97% when your so close to the 100%. How about I give you a 'special' opportunity to boots that 97% to 100%" Shanks says with a very seductive voice.

Luffy blinked "What do you mean? What do I have to do?" Shanks tossed him something "Here, put this on and nothing else." "Ok, then.."

Luffy walked into the change area (there's not really a room XD) All of a sudden... "WHAT THE HELL IS IS?" "Hahahahaha! C'mon just come out and be a man. You know you want the 100%" Shanks teased.

Luffy came out and he was in a ... black and white jockstrap! It exposed his smooth, toned ass really well. Luffy blushed "Wh-why do I have to wear only this... I feel... exposed." "Don't worry, just do what you're supposed to do, but this will have only 5 poses, then the other 5 will be something else." Luffy swore he saw a sinister smirk come from Shanks "Ehhhh?! ... fine *sigh* I'll do it for the bonus. Shanks handed him a sheet of 5 different poses, "I want you to do these, we'll continue from there."

Luffy walked hesitantly towards the tarp, positioning for the first pose:

(get ready for some Luffy smexiness ^.^) Luffy wanted to look good and do good, so he tried to smile.

For the first position, Luffy turned to the left, looking to the right diagonal, cupping his balls from the bottom and showing his nice ass. Luffy had never touched himself like this before... **CLICK!**

Second position, Luffy put his hands on his head, bending the elbows, exposing his smooth pits. A straight on shot, making him look real smexy:3 **CLICK!**

Third, Luffy layed himself on the side, using one hand to prop himself up. he bent his top leg and rested his other on on it. _He's looking as sexy as ever_ Shanks giggled to himself. **CLICK!**

Fourth, he stood up, facing the back, and gripped his ass cheeks, squeezing them to make it look more perfect and smooth. His head turned to the side while the dark eyes faced the camera **CLICK!**

For the final pose (not really) Luffy stood up. He didn't really want to do this but he did any ways. He nervously took his hand, he slightly leaned on one foot and relaxing his other hand. He put the hand that he had taken and put it in his jock strap and cupping his balls and manhood. this makes him look like a twink! He was uncomfortable but he had to hold it until Shanks took the picture. **CLICK!** the camera went and the picture came out (insta-print cameras!). "Phew finally over" Luffy sighed is relief.

"Not quite yet." "WHAT?!" Luffy exclaimed. "That was only 5, you need to do five more." "Fine, gimmie some pictures so that I can d-" Although, Luffy was interrupted as Shanks tackled him down. Then he went for the jocks strap and ripped them off. This reveals his shaved, cut cock.

Luffy spazzed "WAIT! WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Luffy was blushing really hard. "You said you wanted the 100%, so you'll need to do some nude photos to earn them. Here" Shanks said as he handed him a paper. Luffy looked at it seeing the pictures for him to pose. All he saw were guy, really hot one, very muscled exposing themselves with not problems. Luffy hesitantly walked towards the tarp, preparing himself for the photo.

Six, Luffy slightly turned slightly to one side. Cupping his package, he looked into the camera looking sexy as ever... **CLICK!**

Seven, another straight shot. Facing directly at the camera, Luffy put his hands on his hips looking proud (not on the inside hehehe) letting his balls and dick drop freely. **CLICK!**

Eight, going on to his knees, he slightly layed back, not far enough to fall. He put one hand on his thigh, not covering his shaft and balls, and with the other, putting it on his head looking like he was about to faint... with heat. **CLICK!**

Nine, Luffy then got onto all fours. Turning to the back corner, just so that he is able to look at the camera with his eyes, then he took the hand furthest from the camera, took his nice ass cheek and spread it from the other, revealing his entrance. He took his middle finger and started circling it... **CLICK!**

He then got up and quickly grabbed the jock strap on the floor to cover himself. "There are only 4 poses on the... nude pictures... where is the last? if we're done here then I'll be going." "NO! Wait! I think I forgot it in the back!" Shanks spat out as he ran for the back. A few seconds later, he came back with the picture in his hand. "Here!"

Luffy's eyes widened when he saw the photo "But.. but ... this guy has a ..." "Yes, Luffy! a... **hard on**!" Shanks said with another seductive voice. Luffy blushed really red from teh embarasment that he's going to get from his perverted teacher. "I don't think I can get one of those in front of a teacher..." Luffy said with an even redder blush. Shanks gave a saddened sigh, "Fine, I'll give you the 97 then... but before you go, would you like some 'meat' and 'candy'?" Luffy instantly turned around at the sound of those two word. _Meat - Candy - Meat - Candy _is all that Luffy is thinking about right now. "MEAT **AND** CANDY?! MY FAVS! YAY!" Luffy instantly ran to Shanks.

he handed him a plastic bag full of 'candy.' "ITADAKIMASU!" Luffy exclaimed before digging into the candy. "So where's the meat?" "Oh" Shanks said "-I'll go and get it, I'll be back in about 10 minutes. While walking away, Shanks gave a small sinister chuckle. As Luffy ate, he noticed something... the candy tasted awful "This doesn't even taste like candy." He tossed it aside and waited for Shanks to come back. Luffy was just thinking about what kind of meat he'll bring back _Steak? No, no must be chicken... maybe pork_ sausages? His mind was void of everything else. Shanks came back as he said he would, but without anything. "Hey! Where's the meat you promised?" "It'll be here soon."

Suddenly, Luffy started warming up. His body was getting warm, His face is blushing a light pink and not to mention... his groin section is a little tight in his underwear, and extremly hot. "Is it just me or is it getting how in here." Shanks could hear Luffy panting from all the heat he's getting. He approached Luffy "How about getting these off, since your so hot." he said as he started stripping Luffy. When his underwear came off, he looked in surprise at his manhood "Wh-Why is it hard now?" Shanks handed him a bottle"It's because I gave you this." The bottle read: Burning Heat, the most powerful Viagra there is. Luffy was shocked, thinking about how Shanks tricked him into taking Viagra."How could you, I feel a little too exposed now." "Well thiunk about it, now that you have that-' he said pointing to Luffy's erection "-you can do the last pose I gave you."

"F-Fine." Luffy walked sluggishly, because of the lust, towards the tarp, once again. "Use some of this and take this to since the guy used it in the picture." Luffy caught the items, carefully examining them. the bottled item read: Smooth Silk, #1 Water-based Lube. Makes the experience feel GOOD! Keep 'both' members alive. The other item was a condom! Still in its package it read: Flavour Sleeve, Best Flavoured Latex condoms on the market, Matching Flavours for perfect gay couples. Luffy was still wondering why Shanks had all these items? _Maybe he like to jack off?_ _Is his own teacher gay?_Otherwise_ there's no need for these items _He sighed and took the condom pack between his teeth, holding it there. Then he took some lube and spread it all over his member, making it look smooth and shiny.

For the photo, Luffy bent down on two knees (like in pose 8). He turned slightly to the side, but keeping his head towards the camera, so the condom is visible. He cupped his balls from underneath, and gripped his erection at the base, squeezing it, making it look beautiful.. to Shanks. It felt like hours before the picture was taken... **CLICK! **

**_Fianlly!_**he thought to himself. "Here's your stuff back." He handed Shanks back his items. "Now how do I.. get... rid of... this" Luffy asked panting really to his erection. "Well, I saw you take many pills of Viagra, so I'm thinking that regular jacking off wouldn't help. Instead you need to have ... **sex with someone **to satisfy all that lust you have." "But, I have... no girl friends... or anyone... I like.." "Oh! I forgot about your 'meat' Luffy." "Oh yea... well can I have it ...now?" Shanks started to strip "Yes you can heh heh heh." Luffy was paranoid of what he was doing 'Wha-What are you doing?" Shanks turned around with his 13-inch erection "Well, here's your meat!" Luffy was really scared now.

Shanks rushed at him pushing Luffy down to his knee. "I made you this perfect sausage." "No! I don't want it. Let me go." Luffy squirmed as much as possible. "Obey me or else... your exam mark will drop to a 50!" "What?" he exclaimed in unfairness. He didn't want that hard work and embarrassment to go to waste, so he nodded.

Shanks said with a seductive, yet scary voice, "Let's have some fun :)"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I already have a full list of other fanfics that are lemon filled, but I want to stick with this one for now.**

**Sorry for cutting off the Shanks x Luffy smexiness, I'll continue and finish this next chapter. Man it's a long flashback XD IPROMISE FOR ZOROxLUFFY lemons in chapters 3 forward! .**

**PLZ Rate and review for improvements or ideas! Pm's are also welcome!**

**Check out upcoming fics, other stories and one that are in-process on my profile!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


	2. School or Modelling?

Welcome** to the second chapter of this readers! (if there were any)**

**This time I'm gonna be finishing theShank x Luffy stuff, Zoro will come in chapter 3 ;)**

**Pairings: Zoro x Luffy (ZoLu) -always seme x uke, Shanks x Luffy (Chapter 1&2), Luffy-solo**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Toys, Fetishes, explicit adult content, Pool filled with lemon-y and smexy goodness, a little OOC maybe?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the amazing One Piece that Eiichiro-Oda Sensei owns!**

**Main Characters:**

**Luffy age 18 - Grand Line High School -Thousand Suns ****College**

**Zoro age 20 - Thousand Suns College**

**Shanks age 30 - Perverted teacher of Grand Line High School**

**Dragon age 40 - Luffy's Dad**

**(more people to come in later chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 2: School or Modelling?

Shanks rushed at him pushing Luffy down to his knee. "I made you this perfect sausage." "No! I don't want it. Let me go." Luffy squirmed as much as possible. "Obey me or else... your exam mark will drop to a 50!" "What?" he exclaimed in unfairness. He didn't want that hard work and embarrassment to go to waste, so he nodded.

Shanks said with a seductive, yet scary voice, "Let's have some fun :)"

"Suck" he immidiatly ordered. Luffy followed and started to suck his huge thick dick decorated with his red pubes leading all the way to his belly button, his gorgeous treasure trail. While looking up, Luffy could see Shank's rock hard abs and his muscled chest and one hand playing with a perked nipple, stimulating himself more. "Aaaaah!" Shanks moaned in pleasure from having his dick sucked. Luffy wasn't having much fun. he had never done this before, especially not with a perverted old teacher. It tasted weird, cause of all the heat and sweat coming from Shank's manhood. Shanks took his head and encouraged him to do more... MORE! He forced his head up and down, up and down.

Luffy had an idea, and he wanted to get this over with so he can go home even though it felt really good, for being the sucker any ways. Luffy always thought of guys as buff, perfect and sexy. After Shanks let go of his head, he took out his cock. Instead, he head straight for the balls. With a sudden attack at his balls, Shanks gasped in pleasure. Then HE got an idea and started to move up and down into Luffy's mouth, tea-bagging him! This made the heat feel even better.

After a few minutes, Luffy went back to the shaft, sucking on it really hard. Shanks couldn't hold back anymore. He was moaning, almost screaming from teh absolute blow job he was getting. "Argh! Lu-Luffy, I'm cu-cumming!" But before his release, he grabbed Luffy's head, making him go all the way down to the pubes. Luffy was now deep throating him, the huge cock was really big for him the it even went down his throat. Shanks the exploded his release in Luffy's mouth "Fuuuuuck!" Luffy's mouth was quickly getting filled with his seed, even too much and it was over flowing.

Luffy started chocking as Shanks slipped out of his mouth. Luffy couldn't take all of it all at one so some of it was now sliding down his face. "I'll take care of that" Shanks said as he licked all the overflow off Luffy's face. "Now how about we take care of yours" he continued, pointing to Luffy's leaking pecker. "O-Ok" Luffy lied down on the floor allowing Shanks to mount him for the blow job. Right away, Luffy could feel his manhood entering a warm, wet cavern. Shanks started sucking, this sent extreme waves of pleasure through Luffy's body. He hadn't felt this... GOOD before. "Aaaa..aaagh" Luffy moaned and panted.

He couldn't last much longer "I'm gonna CUM!" he screamed as his cock starting spazzing releasing his seed. Shanks milked and sucked everything dry from him. Luffy layed there all red, sweating and panting. He release his now soft member. "You taste really good" "Shut up" Luffy said blushing. "Well I guess you got the 100 you wanted. Congratz!" Luffy replied hesitantly "Th-Thanks?" They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Before Luffy left, he turned around asking Shanks "Did you do this with your other students, you sick old perv?" Shanks grinned "Nope, only with you cause your the cutest little student I've ever met. Also, because you remind me of a former student 2 years ago." He said. "Here keep these things" handing Luffy a plastice bag full of items. Luffy peered into it and saw the jockstrap for the first 5 bonus shoots, the condom packet and lube he used for the hard-on shot, the bottle of Viagra he ate to get his hard-on for the shoot. He peered to the side of the bag seeing an envelope. "Just open that at home, it's a surprise" Luffy smiled and blushed "T-Thanks for the opportunity" "No problem :)" He gave a light kiss on the cheek to Luffy before he left.

**(END FLASHBACK) **- (LOL from first chapter!)

Luffy got out of the shower, drying himself and wrapping the towel on the waist. In the hall, he saw that his dad's room closed, he must be sleeping. He got into his room, putting on a pair of boxer shorts for his sleep. He remembered _I still haven't opened that envelope from Shanks-sensei, maybe I can do that now since I have the time. _He went into the bag, tossed on the side of his messy room. he sat on his bed taking out the contents. There were his pictures from the exam. He had to admit _Wow I'm really damn good looking in these, especially these ones _he thought looking at his nude ones.

He got curious, so he decided to turn on the computer on his desk. He put the user name, password, blah blah blah and opened the Internet. In the little search box, he googled 'gay modelling gigs' just because he doesn't want to work with girls. As you would expect, a million results showed up for this. Clicking one by one, he checked the pages to see any good things. His eye caught attention to one: Flamingo's Male Locker room. On that web page, he scrolled down to see many good looking guys. He decided to check out the tour section, giving him a sneak peek of the company.

He saw that the photos of the studio look very fancy. It was well decorated with paintings, photos of the models and other things. He thought it would be an interesting career to take on. He clicked the next button to see many different photos of many different guys. They were all good-looking and smexy :3 Just by looking at them, Luffy was getting aroused. It was decided, he was going to apply. But before going to sleep, Luffy was distracted by his arousal.

_I can't sleep like this, maybe I should just relieve myself._ He took his boxers and tossed them on the floor, went to the bed while taking the bottle of Smooth Silk and poured a generous amount on his hand. Griping the shaft hard, he started pumping fast. "Aaaahhh!" Luffy had never felt this good before, it was really intense and hot. While jacking, he fondled with his balls to increase the pleasure flowing through his body. Started going faster, faster and FASTER! Until, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Luffy grunted from teh orgasm "Uuuhhhgh!" spraying his seed all over his chest and abs. He panted from exhaustion and quickly fell asleep, happy to be relieved.

**In the morning**

Dragon yelled from downstairs "Luffy! Breakfast is ready! We have hash browns and bacon for breakfast!" "YAY BACON! MEAT!" _Oh I'm still naked... better clean up. _After he cleaned up, he rushed downstairs for breakfast. "Luffy, would it kill you to wear a shirt at the dinner table at least?" "Sorry dad! Shishishi! I just get to lazy to put it on since I don't sleep with one." "Anyways, you better start looking for a college and find out the prices before August. "Yeah Yeah, Ill do that today."

After breakfast, Luffy was thinking about which college, his brain pin pointed on one, Thousand Suns College. It is said to be the easiest but most popular college. So he made his way over there, taking the transit and arriving there at about 12:00 noon. He walked into the main offices where he saw the principle The tag on his desk read: Principal Mihawk. He was a big tall man, with black hair, moustache and beard. The hair is slightly slicked back. Then he spoke "Hello, are you here to apply for this college" "Yes." Luffy said with confidence. "Well, all I need is your report card and identification. All you need is good marks to get into here" Luffy handed his report card over to him. "Hmmm, your math is a bit shaky as well as your sciences but you have outstanding marks in these subject here. Well, it balances it out the others somewhat."

Luffy was unsure if he was going to get in. "I'll accept you. Now, for the important part, what about your dorm. As I recall from ID, you live quite far from here so I think you need a dorm to stay here." "Oh that bad, I'll have to talk to my dad about that, thanks again!" he said as he rushed out the door heading back home.

When he got home, he approached his dad " Hey dad can I talk to you?" "Yea sure son, what's up?" "I went to Thousand Suns College and they accepted me, but it's far from here, and I need a dorm but I know those are too expansive " Dragon thought about it. "I saw an apartment there recently, very cheap and for sale. However, you still need a job for both things." "Well, about that... I was thinking of a modelling career, since I was so good at it in high school." "Well, that's tough because you don't really need any college experience for that stuff, but if you want, I respect your choice." he said smiling to his son. "Yosh! Thanks dad!"

"By the way, what studio are you thinking of going to?" "I think it was called Flamingo's Rainbow something Company" Luffy didn't quite remember but Dragon knew what he was saying. "A-are you sure you want to do that son? You know what they do there you know?" "Of course, it a modelling place for guys only, I see nothing wrong with that." Luffy explained, kicking his feet on the coffee table. "Ok son." he thought once more _If this is what he wants, I'll respect his choice, he is my son after all. _Dragon suggested "How about this, I'll buy you that appartment and you can move there first thing tommorrow evening. If I recall, that studio is also close to the school." "Alright! Thanks alot Dad!" he exclaimed hugging his dad."

The rest of the day went smoothly, ending in a peaceful sleep.

**The next morning**

Luffy started packing his things. At 2:00 the movers were there to bring all his stuff. They picked it up and left. before leaving for his new home "Thank dad, for everything." "No problem son, be sure to visit often." "Shishishi! I will, don't worry!" At 5:00 pm, Luffy left the house, leaving for his new apartment.

When he got there, it was already dark, although all the large items were already moved and placed for him. "Argh! I'm too lazy, I'll un-pack tommorrow." He said laying down and falling a sleep from all of the event that have passed. Although, he was still deciding wether to model, do school or both. Both seemed impossible cause they are all on weekdays. So it's either school or modelling.

_Argh! This is so hard! Model - School - Model - School... _Luffy argued with himself in his head. _Maybe I'll let the universe decide. _Giggling to himself, Luffy slept.

* * *

**Alrighty! I'm sorry for not letting Shanks penetrate Luffy's ass. I wanted ZORO to get the first sex session with Luffy. **

**Anyways, this is a shorter chapter than before but Zoro will be coming in the next chapter! YAY!**

***Notice* Keep an eye out for my one-shot coming up called Confinement (ZoLu)**

**Check out upcoming fics, other stories and one that are in-process on my profile!**

**AGAIN R&R PLZ!**

**~Super****UkeJet**


	3. At The Gym

**Thank you for all the reviews! here are some of your answers:**

**Akaiwara: Lol, yea Law is coiming in later, but no smexy goodness for him XD That's what Luffy gets for having a perverted teacher like Shanks, and DRAGON IS THE BEST DAD EVER!**

**Quetoa: Thanks ^^**

**Katasana: Sadly, No DoflamingoxLuffy. But the only reason I made Shanks not go all the way is because I wanted Zoro to be the one to get Luffys virigin ass :P **

**Sleepingbeauty013: Ur lucky, Zoro makes his debut in this chappie! ^.^**

**Pairings: Zoro x Luffy (ZoLu) -always seme x uke, Shanks x Luffy (Chapter 1&2), Luffy-solo**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Toys, Fetishes, explicit adult content, Pool filled with lemon-y and smexy goodness, a little OOC maybe?**

**DISCLAIMER: Oda-sensei-sama own One Piece!**

**Main Characters:**

**Luffy age 18 - Grand Line High School -Thousand Suns ****College**

**Zoro age 20 - Thousand Suns College**

**Shanks age 30 - Perverted teacher of Grand Line High School**

**Dragon age 40 - Luffy's Dad**

**(more people to come in later chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 3: At The Gym

Summer vacation was passing by like that. As soon as Luffy knew, I was already 1- days until summer vacation was over. Then, he would have to start school, or modelling whatever he decides. Although, Luffy spent most of his summer either eating, on the computer chatting with his high school friends, or visiting Dragon, his dad.

Luffy stepped out the shower and out the door, peering into the fully furnished apartment that he had been staying in the whole summer, thanks to his amazing dad. Everything was set up. the TV was in the living area, the computer was set up in his room on the desk. He even designated a small area for all his 'things' from Shanks, and maybe the near future... He looked down on his stomach, "I think I need to lose this weight... After all, I haven't been exercising all summer. I'll head to the gym today."

Turning on his laptop, he searched up 'gyms' hoping to find a really close gym near his place. He found one and it happened to be 2 blocks away from his apartment building. "Great! This looks like a good place. I'll get changed and I'll be on my way." Luffy hung his towel on the side, he grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on, no underwear though. "People always told me that underwear while working out is bad... I guess I'll follow their advice.." He said moving his package so that's it confortable in the shorts. Then, he grabbed a light blue tank to go with his black shorts.

He packed a gym back with sports drinks, towels and a jockstrap, just in case. With that, Luffy took his things and left to go to the gym. "At least the walk there is a little bit of extra exercising."

As he entered the gym, he met a tall man with blue hair, in d duck-tail style. "Hello, Welcome to my SUUUUUUUUPER Gym! You must be new!"

"Yeah, I just moved in the apartment building 2 blocks away."

"Since you're new, you can have a free 1 month trial here, enjoy." he smiled pointing his way to the men's section. "I'm Franky, If you need anything just call."

"Alright Thanks!" Luffy said walking into the men's change room. he took a locker, put his stuff in and locked it. As he walked into the training area, he could see that this place had almost everything, bench press, cycling, treadmills, bicycles, and even a pool for swimming. he made his way to the treadmill, passing by so many men who were all sweaty and focused on training and working out. Luffy accidentally tripped on one guy's foot on the bench press. "Ow!" He said falling to the ground. he got up and apologized to the man. "I am so sorry sir."

The green-haired man got up. Luffy could see his really buff body, under his tank. _His muscles are huge! And what's up with his hair? Is it naturally green? _"Oh it's ok, It my fault my foot was out too far." The green haired man said. _Man he's cute _The man thought to himself as Luffy ran to get a treadmill._  
_

After hours of training, the gym was almost closed. Luffy went into the change room to take a quick shower. He was the only one there, well... it seemed like it. Halfway through his shower, the man from before walked into the shower to take one too. He was surprised that the young boy would stay this long.

The man thought _His body is so smooth, so slender but muscular. Even his ass is nice and so his his cock._  
Luffy thought _His body is so buff, and his cock is huge!_

Both of them tried to not get hard, or else that would be obvious. Luffy left first and quickly got out so that he could avoid getting hard. the guyw as left in the shower thankful that he left cause he couldn't hold back anymore. His cock got hard and it needed attention, he jacked off until he came.

Day after day for 5 days, there were only 5 days until school. Luffy and the guy kept meeting in the shower and out in the work area.

But, today was going to be different. _I'll make my move today. _The man though to himself seeing Luffy pass by in his swim trunks for the pool.

As usual, him and Luffy were the only ones left. Zoro walked in to see the boy taking a shower, lathering his perfect body with some noticed that the boy had dropped his bar of soap on the ground. When Luffy turned around, he went for it. He picked it up and slid it across the back of Luffy's legs and between his round ass cheeks. Luffy immediately jumped up "What was that!?" "Here's you soap cuite. Have I ever told you how cute you are?" he said trying his best to look chill. "Cute...?" Luffy blushed because a guy never said that to you. "Well..." Luffy started "I think that your really... handsome and... hot." He looked down not knowing what he just said.

_Is he gay? or not? is he? _Luffy debated with him self. "I'm Zoro, and if you are wondering... yes, i am gay. I find you so irresistibly beautiful you twink." Luffy's heart started pumping, who knew that the guy he liked liked him back. He didn't even notice his own cock springing up.

Luffy looked down to see that the other man's manhood was rock hard. _From me? _he wondered. Zoro then pulled Luffy into a big kiss. His mouth was being invaded by Zoro's tounge, exploring the inner cavern. While doing that, their hard-on's were bumping with eachother which caused Luffy to moan. "That's one sexy moan you got there. Wanna take this to my place?" "Luffy nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Walking down a familiar street, the went into the same apartment building, and the room in front of his. "You live here?" He asked Zoro. "Yea, I do" "Well I live here too! It's just this room right here!" He pointed to the room across the hall. "Now let's continue :)" Zoro said seductively pulling Luffy into his place. "Wait... lemme get soemthing first."

Luffy went into his room, pulling out the special box full of his erotic things. he pulled out the bottle of Smooth Silk Lube. he ran back to Zoro showing it to him. "This will make things better" he said smiling to him. "Alright, shall we continue?"

On Zoro's bed, Luffy took the lube and poured a big amount on bother of their cocks. Luffy's touch was enough for Zoro's member to stand up straight. Luffy got hard the same way after Zoro rubbed the lube all over. he pulled Luffy into a wet, sloppy kiss as their cocks were bumping with eachother. Zoro grabbed both of them and started to pump. 2 cocks 1 handjob and 1 frot session. _This feels soo good._ Drool was sliding down Luffy's mouth from the uncontrollable lust. After a few more hard pumps, they came hard. It splattered on their bodies, legs and face. they were a mess.

"That was.. awesome' Zoro panted out. Luffy thought for a bit "Zoro... do you..."

"yes luffy, I do" he quickly answered before luffy could finish. Luffy was relieved as he finally found someone that he wanted.

"So what school are you going to?" Luffy asked wonder where he would go. "Thousand Suns College." Zoro stated. "Hey! Me too!" Luffy smiled. "Sweet, that makes it even better" Zoro kissed Luffy.

He got up to take his clothes and walked out to his room, still naked and cum-drenched. "Night Zoro, I'll come by and we can go to the gym together." "Okay"

Luffy took another quick shower and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

The next morning, Luffy got up quickly, brushed his teeth, changed into his workout clothes and headed for Zoro's door.

***knock knock knock*** "Oi Zoro! You there?" Zoro came out and tossed Luffy a pair of speedos. "Wear those, we'll do some swimming today." "But i have trunks" Luffy said. "But these will make you faster, beside they'll probably fit you cause they're small for me ;)" he winked at Luffy. "Alright then..."

At the gym, they went to the change rooms to change. they took of their pants and shirts, and put on their speedos. Zoro's was green and black while Luffy's was red and blue. "I feel underdressed" Luffy complained. "Don't worry, people wear these all the time. Besides, you'll be faster in the water. Plus.. " Zoro said looking at Luffy's package. "... these are enhancing speedos which means that your package will look even better." he continued rubbing Luffy's bulge.

Walking to the pool, Zoro put his arm around Luffy, who was shy about wearing a speedo and walking around with his new boyfriend. They got to the pool, but it was empty. "It seems like people don't really like the pool. Oh well, more us time" Zoro said licking his lips. They jumped into the water and practices their strokes, front crawl, back crawl and breath stroke.

"I'm going to take a break." Zoro said climbing out of the pool" "Alright" He took his towel and dried himself sitting on the chair watching Luffy move his body back and forth. Luffy's perfect chest was moving uo and down from breathing. Zoro thought to himself _Man! That speedo hugs his body like nothing else. His butt is perfectly shaped and his packages is well defined._ He started to drool from the sight. _Doesn't seem like anyone is going to come in at all, might as well have some fun since we're here ALONE. _

Zoro started stripping from his green and black speedo, the took the towel off and tossed it on the chair and dived in. At the shallow end, Luffy had just finished his 10 laos of breath stroke and was ready to take a break. "I'm gonna take a break." "Oh no you won't!" Zoro said grabbing Luffy's wrist. "We're gonna have some fun since noone else is here :)" he took Luffy's wirst and placed it over his crotch making him rub his hand over the growing member.

"Skinny dipping? But.. but, it's a public pool!..." "It's fine!" Zoro said. He pulled Luffy into a big kiss and started to hump. Their crotches were banging against each others, Luffy's clothed one (not really;)) and Zoro's exposed one. They did it for hours, Luffy was trying to hold it in the whole time. But if he nearly did, Zoro just gripped his based and squeezed it tight to keep all that beautiful cum inside Luffy.

It was almost closing time and Luffy and Zoro were just swaying the pool around. "Fuck! Can't keep it in much longer." Zoro said. "Me..too" Luffy panted really hard. Zoro grabbed Luffy's speedo and streched it out, making room for his monster to make his way in and meet up with Luffy's. They continued their session for just a few seconds until... "Cumming!" Luffy screamed out loud exploding in the speedo. "Ooooohhhh. Hngh!" Zoro grunted following Luffy's orgasm. All the sticky, gooey cum was trapped inside Luffy's speedo, and Zoro slipped out his cock.

They got out of the pool and dried them selves. "It's all sticky and warm in here.." luffy said shaking his package. "Don't worry, it's just the mixture of our love with you" He said rubbing it again "Just wash it off in the showers. As usual, they were the last ones, and Luffy had to wash thoroughly to get all the cum of him and his new speedo.

"How about you come to my place and have dinner there? After all, I've been going to your place all the time." "Yea sure whatever..." Zoro said.

On the way home, they bought take-out from Luffy's favourite Japanese restaurant. Sushi and other Japanese assortments was their dinner. They ate and went on the couch to watch some TV. "im going to got take another shower, I think there's still some cum on my dick."

"Hahaha Sorry 'bout that."

"Feel free to look around if you like :)" "K, thanks"

The shower was turned on and Luffy got in. "Let's see what his room looks like, I've seen everything else." Zoro turned the light on and walked into the only room in the apartment. There was a bed, a desk and a computer with a closet of course. Something caught the attention of his eye, in the corner of the room. The decided to salvage the box of things. He found the Flavoured Sleeve condom, the bottle of Smooth Silk lube and Burning Heat Viagra. At the very bottom, there was the folder with all the modelling pictures that Luffy did. It was signed by Shanks-sensei too.

"Him too huh?" Zoro said out loud. The looked to the pictures. He stopped at the nude one. It was causing his pecker to grow in arousal.

Luffy stepped out of the shower into the room, "So you looked at them, huh?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite sometime guys T.T I was busy with games and march Break Stuff.**

**Sadly, Zoro and Luffy didn't go all the way, but I will make them! *flames in eyes and clenches fists***

**Please R&R and follow/favourite if you havent done so ;)**

**Thanks to all reviews so far :D**

**~SuperUkeJet**


	4. Goodbye School! Hello New Gig!

**HELP MEEEE! *Homework comes alive and eats* *dies* ~~~ so that's what basically happened for the past 2 weeks. Teachers and their obsession with giving out homework. I know they have to give some, but wai so much T.T Here's chapter 4!**

**Pairings: Zoro x Luffy (ZoLu) -always seme x uke, Shanks x Luffy (Chapter 1&2), Luffy-solo**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Toys, Fetishes, explicit adult content, Pool filled with lemon-y and smexy goodness, a little OOC maybe?**

**DISCLAIMER: Oda-sensei-sama own One Piece!**

**Main Characters:**

**Luffy age 18 - Grand Line High School -Thousand Suns ****College**

**Zoro age 20 - Thousand Suns College**

**Shanks age 30 - Perverted teacher of Grand Line High School**

**Dragon age 40 - Luffy's Dad**

**(more people to come in later chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Goodbye School! Hello New Gig!

At the door of Luffy's room, he stood there with nothing but a short towel wrapped around his slender waist. "So you saw the pictures?" Luffy said looking slightly worried. "Yea, sorry that I snooped around here earlier, just a bit curious. Besides, you look really sexy in these pictures you know that." 'Shut up!" Luffy blurted out as he heard those words. "I didn't know that you were taught by Shanks-sensei. He was my teacher when I was doing the fashion class too." "Really, did he do these kinds of things with people?"

"Well... he only did it with his favourites. I mean super favourites. You know that he's much of a perverted gay person. That's why he almost sort of raped you." Luffy was shocked "Wait! how do you know he was going to do that with me?" "Back when I was at that school, he did that to me too! I was looking into doing that kind of job cause Shanks-sensei I looked really good." "That's what he said to me! Say, you don't happen to have your album do you?"

"I do... but I don't know if you want to see it." "Well, I wanna see what he made you do. I thought I was crazy when he made me to that stuff but I'm so glad." "Alright be right back." Luffy could only thing of how sexy Zoro could be with those big muscles, smooth abs and his beautiful cock hanging in between his legs. Zoro came back with the binder and tossed it to Luffy. Luffy just stared at them, drooling on the inside. He didn't know that someone like Zoro could be so, perfect and beautiful. He turned to the final picture in the book, he was griping his erection hard, all shiny and lubed up with the condom packet in his mouth.

His heart started pumping, really really fast, the blood started to surge down to his groin heating him. He tried to hide his erect member, but Zoro found out right away. "Don't bother hiding it Luffy, I was turned on by you and your picture. If you just put them together, don't we look real good together?" At that moment, Zoro pulled him into the sloppiest kiss they've ever had. Luffy was tucked in Zoro's lap and he started to grind him. Moans escaped both their mouths as they rubbed against each other. They released the kiss and gasped for air as they started stripping of their clothing.

Zoro picked Luffy up, putting his leg on his own shoulders so that he had to hang there. They continued to rub dicks together, Zoro rocked Luffy up and down rubbing the heads together making them even more hard. As time passed, they couldn't hold it in any longer, they came a monstrous amount of cum. It splashed all over them, faces, bodies and in between. After that, they collapsed onto Luffy's bed after realeasing so violently.

"Geeee Thanks Zoro... *pant pant* I have to take a shower again... *pant pant*" "In that case, why don't we shower together?"

Zoro dragged the exausted Luffy all the way into the bathroom. He turned the water on and hopped inside with Luffy. They stood under the running water, cuddling in there and washing each other clean. "Ne, Zoro?"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"I-I was thinking of dropping out of school..."

Zoro stared at him wide eyed "What?! Why? Doesn't everyone need the education?"

"Yea but... I wanted... to..." Luffy said looking at the floor where the water ran to the drain. "You wanted to what?" Zoro questioned. "i wanted to do some modelling instead of school. Since I was so good at it in high school, maybe it would be something fun and enjoyable."

"Woah! Really? Have you even found a place to start modelling?" "Yea, it was called Flamingo's Male Locker Room, it near here and the school so I can visit you after. It's not that bad."

Zoro stared blankly "Tch! I don't want to be seperated from you, Luffy. i thought about it for a bit to. Maybe having you there would be fun." Zoro said smiling to Luffy. His eyes widened in happiness and sparkles, "Really! Yay! I was thinking of applying tomorrow at 10, sound good to you?" "Yep, perfectly fine by me." He said patting Luffy on the head and hugging him, bringing their bodies close together.

They got out of the shower, and into their boxers, they slept in the same bed, waiting for the next day to come.

**THE NEXT DAY**

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! the alarm clock rang in the room, echoing and bouncing of the walls. A hand slapped slapped the off button on the clock. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Zoro said shaking his lover. Although, Luffy was still in a deep sleep from all the activity they did last night. "Luffy it's already 8, we have to get ready in 2 hours for the meeting you know." "Yea.. yea... ok I'm up." Luffy said with sloppy eyes and almost slurring his words. "Alright... fineeee..."

They quickly hopped in the shower and ate their breakfast, and walked to the studio. After about 15, minutes, they finally arrived with only 5 minutes to spare. A tall man in front of the door seemed to be waiting for them, after all, he was standing in front of his office. "Well you must be Luffy, and you are...?" "This is my boyfriend Zoro! Do you mind if he applies with me?"

"No, not at all! Come in, the more the merrier!" In the office was ALOT of pictures of the different models that work in the studio. "Hello and welcome, my name is Donquixote Doflamingo, and I am the owner of this studio. All I need you guys to tell me is you name, age and grades for gym and fashion/modelling from high school. Then we will get on to the physical part if your grades are good enough."

"Luffy, 18 years old, Gym: 97 Fashion/Modelling: 100"

"Zoro, 20 years old, Gym: 100 Fashion/Modelling: 100"

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you have any pictures from past years so I can see how good you are." Luffy looked worried to Zoro "Zoro? Did you bring in any of those in?" "Yea, actually I did just in case, her you go" He said giving the pictures to the owner."

"My my, you guys are really good at this... Alright, I think you guys would be great to have here. First question: Are you guys fit? We need muscular guys with nice pecs and abs in our photo shoot." Luffy and Zoro lifted up their shirts to show them how good looking their bodies would be... together. "Nice, alright now we will just need to take your measurements. Please step into the room over there and I will get our measurer Law. He will record them and send them to me and the clothing department so that your clothing can be made."

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating in a while guys! I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon!**

**PLZ DON'T FORGET TO R&R **

**Check out my profile for other fics that are going to be made sooner or later ;)**

**~SuperUkeJet**


	5. Getting Started

**As promised! This chapter is now up and running, thank you all for being patient!**

**Pairings: Zoro x Luffy (ZoLu) -always seme x uke, Shanks x Luffy (Chapter 1&2), Luffy-solo**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Toys, Fetishes, explicit adult content, Pool filled with lemon-y and smexy goodness, a little OOC maybe?**

**DISCLAIMER: Oda-sensei-sama own One Piece!**

**Main Characters:**

**Luffy age 18 - Grand Line High School -Thousand SunsCollege**

**Zoro age 20 - Thousand Suns College**

**Shanks age 30 - Perverted teacher of Grand Line High School**

**Dragon age 40 - Luffy's Dad**

**Doflamingo age 41 – studio owner**

**Law - measurer**

**(more people to come in later chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Getting Started

Zoro and Luffy were waiting in the quiet room waiting for this measurer to come. They heard the door click and it opened. A dark haired man with multiple piercings and tattoos. "Welcome, you must be the new guys that are working here soon. Now I will need to take your measurments. Please take off you clothes."

"A..Alright" Luffy said stammering a bit feeling nervous exposing himself so early in the gig. Zoro and Luffy both stripped of their clothing and tossed them aside. Law was already standing there with the measuring tape ready to measure. "Alright let's get started!" Law moved all around them. He measured their waist, hip, chest, arm, thigh and shoe size.

"Ok, now I'm going to measure your private area so please bear with it." Law started to move again. He took their memmbers and measured the lenght, girth, the size of their balls. He even went and measured the size of their butts! "Nice ass you got there." he said to Luffy giving it a small nudge. Luffy could only blush. "For the last thing, I need you guys to get hard so I can measure that. If you can't, use some of this stimulating oil. It helps, trust me" Law explained as he tossed Zoro the bottle.

"Hmm... I'll give it a try." Zoro pour a decent amount of oil on his hands and then, he rubbed all over his nice sausage and rubbed it on his sac as well. Luffy did the same, but looking a bit red from doing it. Suddenly, an immense surge of heat took over their groins. A warm heat was spreading thei members awakening them to stand up. "Perfect, now I just have to measure and you may go back to Mr. Doflamingo."

Again, Law went this and there, to measure it. He wanted to make sure everything was presice because it NEEDS TO BE. "Alright, all done." Law said recording the last of the measurements. "Now you guys may go back to Mr. Doflamingo and he will explain to you about our system that we have here." "Huh, system?" Luffy sounded confuzed.

Back at the office, they sat back down in the chairs. "We'll, it seems that you boys are very fit, very lean. Luffy and Zoro here are your measurements:

**Measurements: Monkey D. Luffy**

**Arm (circumference): 14"  
Height: 5' 7 1/2"  
Chest: 36"  
Waist: 28"  
Hip: 28"  
Thigh: 12"  
Shoe Size: 7  
Butt: 31"  
Dick (Soft, Hard): 4" , 7 1/2"  
Thickness: 4"  
Balls: 4"**

**Measurements: Roronoa Zoro**

******Arm (circumference): 20"  
Height: 5' 11"  
Chest: 42"  
Waist: 32"  
Hip: 34"  
Thigh: 16"  
Shoe Size: 10  
Butt: 37"  
Dick (Soft, Hard): 6", 11"  
Thickness: 6"  
Balls: 6"**

"As you may see, you guys are very average and very fit and well built. Also, we have gathered these measurements so that we can custom make all clothing you guys are going to be modelling." "Oh, well that's very good. It saves us the trouble from trying on various sizes." Zoro thought, looking very happy about the idea. "Exactly..." Doflamingo agreed, "... You maybe wondering what the last three measurements are for?" "yea, i was kinda wondering about that, it's kind of embarrassing." He could only laugh, "That comes into play with our system here at this studio. When you guys came in here, you probably saw many different buildings. Well, that are what we call "Blocks." You start off at Block and make your way up To Block A."

"You start here in Block H where you model some of our clothing, just regular things. Then you get into costumes in Block G. Underwear, jocks, etc. in Block F. Fetish wear, latex in Block E, toys in Block D, bondage and BDSM in Block C, explicit partner photos in Block B, and finally everything all together in Block A. Sounds good? If you do well enough, you will get promoted higher up until you reach Block A." "Wow that's really confuzing" Luffy said tilting his head to the side. "No not really Luffy... Do good, you get promoted. Got- it?" "Ohhhhh Ok."

"I can show you some pictures if you wish." He said preparing a folder that seemed to hold many many pictures. "Yes please" Zoro said anxious to see. He spread the pictures out of really well-built guys wear what they needed to as he explained again. "Here we have Block H. You have your coloured jeans, plaid shirts, v-necks, swim wear. Block G there are costumes like kings, olymic atheletes, superhero things. We get you guys to do jocks, g-stings, boxers and all sort of other things. Now... starting in Block E, this is where we start getring explicit. Do you guys want to see?"

"Well we're here to model so I guess we have no choice, do we?" Luffy asked the man. " Hahahaha I guess not. Before I go explaining I forgot to tell you guys we own our very own store. We sell all konds of toys, fetish wear, underwear and all those other things. So from here on out, you guys will be uaing our stuff. Now here are the remaining pictures or the rest of the Blocks." Doflamingo placed the rwst of the pictures of guys wirh things like latwx body suits, dildos, guys tied and even parters doing IT on camera. _Oh no! I'm getting hard!_ Luffy thought to himself, squirming a little bit in his chair. Zoro moved his head towards Luffy, "Luffy... are you ok? You look kinda uncomfortable." "Yea I'm fine." He said turning a light shade of red." The man at the desk cjuckled, "Don't worry, it's very common for first timers to have such things."

"Ok so your first day starts next Saturday so practise if you want and be ready." "Thank You." both Zoro and Luffy said bowing and leaving which left Mr. Donquixote Doflamingo with a smirk. "I have a feeling that they will be VERY good models for our studio." "Yes sir, I think they are too" Law replied.

"Wow Zoro! This is so exciting! I can't wait to start and it's even better with you." Luffy said hugging his Zoro in the car on the way back.

At Luffy's apartment, the layed down on the bed and cuddled for a bit. "I can't believe this is actually happening! I've always wanted to do this!" Luffy said tossing and turning in the bed. "I know I know. You know I'm happy too, because I get to do it with you."

"Hey Zoro... Did you see the pictures for Block F, it's so..." "Yea it's pretty..." Zoro tried to finish until he felt something heavy on top of him. "Well if were going to do that kinda stuff.. we might as well start now..." Luffy said looking into Zoro's emerald eyes blushing with a light shade of red. "O-Ok.." Luffy unzipped Zoro's pants and pulled them down. he took a whiff of Zoro's strong and musky scent, it was a very strong smell. "Luffy..." Zoro mumbled quietly.

Luffy took Zoro's soft member and give it a lick, which made Luffy shudder a bit. But, itstead of sucking right a way, he headed straight for his balls. he took the sac into his mouth and started to suck. Zoro let out a huge gasp from the sensation. "Oh my gosh! Luffy!..." He said panting really hard. Luffy kept licking and sucking until Zoro's dick got rock hard. "I can see your enjoying it. Hehehe." luffy giggled. he grabbed Zoro's erection and stroked it a few times and then started. He started with the head, swiriling his tounge around it and gave it a light bite. "Ahhhh!" he went lower and lower and lower and bobbed his head up and down, giving every single inch of Zoro's dick a lick. "... Best... blow...job...ever..." he panted out at each breath turning an intense shade of red.

"Nghhh.. Luffy I'm gonna ... I'm gonna..." Luffy continued to do what he did. Zoro pushed Luffy's head all the way down, making sure he drank every last drop. uffy could feel Zoro's thick, long cock at the back of his throat spraying the white, sticky substance down his throat. "*Hack hack* *cough cough* as he removed his mouth, the substance was still covering his throat, almost choking on it. "I'm so sorry, Luffy... are you ok?" Luffy gave him a nod, wiping away the remaining cum off his face.

"Just saying, that was really amazing. And now... I want to repay you.." he said seductively. "Wh-What? What're you going to do." Zoro placed a finger on Luffy's delicate pink lips, "It's a secret." He pushed Luffy so that now HE was on top. He pulled Luffy's shirt off and pulled his pants down. "Z-Zoro?" He leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss, then went down to his neck breathed in to take the scent. He started to bite down on Luffy's left nipple while playing with the other one with his finger, making them hard and sensitive.

Just as Zoro was doing that, he made Luffy hard. "Hmmm... enjoying it I see." Luffy turned red all over, consumed by lust. Then when Zoro got down to Luffy's cock, he started to return the favour, by sucking. "Ahhh... Oh My! Ahhh~~" Luffy's pants were incresing, his face was turning even redder. "Zoro - Zoro! I'm close...!" Luffy said, trying to buck his hip upwards. "Gyaaaa!" he screamed spraying his seed all inside Zoro's warm cavern.

"Mmmm.. delicious." Zoro said licking his lips for any excess cum. "You ready for round two?" he said seductively pumping his erection to show how ready he was. Luffy was scarred "Round two?" "Yup, lay on your back." "Like this?" he said adjusting his position. Zoro positioned himself at Luffy's tight entrance. "Wait! No! Zoro! Stop! I'm - I'm not ready!" "What really? I thought you were... Well, I guess I can understand." "I've given you a handjob, blowjob and even frotted with you. I know that we have to do it later on for the job, but just give me time to prepare." He said as his eyes began to tear up. Zoro tooka finger and wiped the tears away. "Don't worry Luffy, I said I understand, just tell me when your ready."

For the rest of the day, they passed time by watching TV. Then, they cuddled in bed, "You know Zoro, I'm so glad that I got to meet you at the gym that day. And know, we have a relationship and an amazing job." "Me too Luffy, that will be a day I will never forget. Thanks for everything." And with that, they fell asleep, together in bed.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL TAHT HAVE READ SO FAR!**

**I plan on writing another One-Shot then continue with this amazing story!**

**Keeping you guys away from Luffy and Zoro doing it together is so much fun for me, probably not for you guys, but definately for me :3**

**PLZ R&R Thank You!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
